


In Triplicate

by littleblackbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow
Summary: Potter doesn’t like paperwork, but somebody’s gotta do it. But he also doesn’t want to stick anyone else with his own work when he finds out Malfoy is staying late to do his work.





	In Triplicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenna_c_tan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenna_c_tan/gifts).

> Created for the Trope "Rivals to Lovers/Enemies To Lovers" for the 2019 H/D Tropes Exchange Fest
> 
> It’s really hard to do this prompt with art, so I hope this fulfills the requirements. I wish I had more time to work on it (and a working scanner to make it prettier). But maybe the gods are smiling upon me and you still like your gift. ENJOY!

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was created for the [H/D Tropes Exchange Fest 2019,](http://www.hdtropes.tumblr.com) posting August & September 2019! Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
